


Cross Stitch

by kristsune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego may have a hard crunchy outside, Gen, and his softest spot is for mom, at least im pretty sure that's what he said when talking with luther, but he has a sweet caring gooey center, diego has a lot of feelings, just doesn't show them to anyone, takes place when Diego is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Diego gets one small gift before he leaves the Academy.





	Cross Stitch

**Author's Note:**

> This just needed to happen after I noticed when Luther is checking out Diego's apartment, he pauses at a little cross stitch of Diego's name, mask and knives framed on the wall. Instantly headcanoned that Grace made it for him.

Diego held the cross stitch in his hands, running his thumb over the knives,  _ his _ knives, in the center. 

“Do you like it, honey?”

Diego looked up at Mom, earnest smile on her face. “Yeah, I do. Y-You really made this for me?”

Mom rested her hand on his cheek, just like she always had when he was young. “Of course Silly. I know how much you love your knives. I know you are leaving, and I just wanted you to have a little something you could take with you.”

Diego had to take a moment to gather himself. This was probably the only reason it was hard for him to leave. Mom had  _ always _ been there for him. She was there when he skinned his knee when he was four. He had been more surprised than hurt, but she comforted him all the same. She was there any time he had a nightmare to shoo the dreams away. She was there when he couldn’t manage to get the words out. None of the others ever teased or made fun of him, but  _ Mom _ found the one thing that helped him unstick the words from his throat. She was there to praise him when he did well, and to cheer him up when he hadn’t. 

Diego would miss her, but he  _ needed _ to leave. Five had disappeared years ago, Ben was dead, Klaus was already gone, high more often than not, and Luther was getting more insufferable by the day. Mostly what Diego needed, was to get out from under Reginald’s constant controlling thumb. He needed to continue the work they had started as kids. Protecting the people who couldn’t protect themselves. If he had to do it all himself? Fine. He could and would.

He folded the cloth gently and put it in his pocket before he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you, Mom.”

She replied with a sad smile, “You’re welcome, Diego.”

Diego turned and walked out the door, specifically not looking back. He couldn’t bring himself to see her waving at him from the doorway, like he knew she would be. It would be better this way. He’d just have to keep telling himself that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
